Show horses and prize cattle at fairs are frequently stationed inconvenient distances from sources of hay, as a result of which the attendants of these horses or cattle must transport hay bales from a fairly remote storage location to the animal's stall for food and/or bedding. This activity has given rise to the need for a simple, economical and convenient transport device for a bale of hay at horse shows, county fairs and at similar activities.
Devices are known in the prior art for this general purpose and one example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,849. Generally speaking, known prior art devices for this purpose have not been widely adopted because their cost, complexity of construction and operation, and their degree of convenience of usage have not been such as to appeal to purchasers in the marketplace.
Accordingly, the object of this invention is to provide a hay bale carrier of such convenience, economy and simplicity as to appeal readily to all potential purchasers who have a need for this type of transport device. More particularly, it is an object of the invention to improve on the known prior art, particularly in terms of practicality and ease or convenience of use.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.